


Primeras veces

by ThatRebelUnicorn



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRebelUnicorn/pseuds/ThatRebelUnicorn
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y Jack y Sally están por descubrirlo.





	1. Primer contacto

Jack encontraba cierta comodidad en posicionarse entre el pecho de Sally y abrazarla mientras ella acariciaba su cráneo. Había cierta tranquilidad que ambos se transmitían cada vez que uno escuchaba el corazón del otro.  
Por supuesto, aunque a Sally le gustaba ver a Jack acurrucado a ella, porque de cierta manera se dejaba ver vulnerable, Sally prefería ser ella quien reposara en el pecho de Jack.  
Una y mil veces Jack se había reprochado de que sus huesos no fueran cómodos para ella, pero Sally siempre negaba. La manera en que Jack pasaba sus huesudos dedos sobre su cabello mientras ella yace recostada sobre su pecho la reconfortaba.  
Ambas posiciones hacían sentir al otro la misma seguridad y confortabilidad que el otro no podía imaginarse.

La primera vez que experimentaron ese sentimiento fue cuando se escabulleron a la que entonces solo era la casa de Jack, después de su beso en la colina. Ambos se habían puesto a hablar en el sofá sobre todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que podría pasar hasta que quedaron dormidos. Y cuando despertaron, se encontraron recostados en los brazos del otro.  
Jack había rodeado sus brazos sobre ella y como pudo, empezó a acariciar su cabello, Sally le correspondió acariciando sus brazos.  
Jack supo en ese momento que quería quedarse así con ella, si era posible, por toda la eternidad.  
—Quiero que te quedes conmigo… —Jack susurró, como si quisiera que ni las paredes se enteraran. —¿Te gustaría Sally?  
Sally asintió. —Me encantaría. —Sally también susurró y Jack sintió la felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
Desde la anoche anterior habían hablado sobre la situación de Sally, donde Jack se había enterado de que ella había escapado del doctor y el cementerio había sido su refugio por las noches.  
Jack sintió impotencia de no haberlo sabido, pero tampoco supo, esa noche, como pedirle que se quedara en su casa.  
Ahora ya había sabido como y se alegraba de que ella hubiera aceptado.  
—Puedo darte una habitación si quieres… —Jack pareció dudarlo pero siguió hablando de todos modos. —Aunque, si no es mucha imprudencia. Mi habitación es bastante grande y suelo dormir más en la torre por la comodidad del estudio. Aunque si aceptas, y si mi petición no es muy precipitada; si te quedas ahí me darías una razón para dormir en esa habitación.  
Sally agradeció estar de espaldas para no hacerle notar el sonrojo que sus mejillas estaban tratando de ocultar pero que era imposible. Habían tomado un color púrpura que habría hecho derretir a Jack si la hubiera visto.  
—¿No te importa?  
Jack se rió ante eso. —A decir verdad, no. Si fuera posible me quedaría así, como estamos ahora, por toda la eternidad.  
Sally sonrió ante el comentario.  
—Yo también.  
—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?  
Sally asintió y Jack la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.  
—Bienvenida a casa Sally.

Jack cerró sus ojos y se dejó seguir acariciando por Sally, quien de repente depositaba besos sobre su frente.  
Entre ellos solo había silencio que parecía no importarle a ninguno de los dos y ambos se habían acostumbrado a eso.  
Ya habían pasado varios años desde su primer beso y Jack empezó a sentir que tenía que hacer algo.  
Sin siquiera moverse, Jack le susurró. —Amor, si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, ¿aceptarías?  
La pregunta le pareció estúpida a Jack, pero de igual manera, sintió que debía preguntarla por el mero hecho de estar seguro.  
Sally rió. —Por supuesto que sí… pero…  
Jack refunfuñó. —¿Cuál es el pero…?  
Sally soltó una carcajada y lo apretó más hacia sí, dedicándole otro beso en la frente. —No sin un anillo.  
Jack rió. —Entonces te conseguiré un anillo.


	2. Primer "sí"

Jack miró los diamantes que había conseguido y se puso a examinarlos.  
Todos le gustaban pero no sabía cuál podría ser el mejor, con esto, Sally se convertiría oficialmente en su reina. En la reina de Halloween.  
Y si iba a ser una reina, tenía que tener lo mejor. Aunque claro, desde que iniciaron su relación, Jack trataba de consentirla cada vez que podía, comprándole las mejores telas, regalándole las más bellas flores y reparando y arreglando cualquier objeto del mundo de los vivos que encontrara.

El primer Halloween que habían pasado juntos, Jack había encontrado una caja musical rota y la había llevado consigo a casa.  
—Es una caja musical. Se supone que debes de girar la llave y la bailarina debe dar vueltas y la música debe de sonar. —Se la había entregado a Sally y ella la estaba examinando.  
El pequeño espejo estaba roto y la bailarina ya no tenía color más que el cobre del que estaba hecha. Aun seguía empolvada aunque Jack se había esforzado todo el camino en limpiarla.  
—Aun así es muy bella.  
Jack sonrió. —Quiero repararla, porque en ese estado no tiene uso para nada y así no puede servirnos, ¿no lo crees?  
Sally asintió, aunque había que reconocer que a ambos les gustaba Halloween y todo lo que venía implícito en la mera festividad, como las cosas tétricas y siniestras, ambos sentían esa curiosidad y afecto a las cosas que eran ajenas a ellos.  
Jack aun más porque le recordaba a casa y a Sally, porque bueno, ella siempre había sido diferente.

Después de casi 6 años, Jack por fin había logrado repararla por completo. La bailarina estaba como nueva, tenía un espejo nuevo, la música se escuchaba bien, la llave funcionaba a la perfección y estaba más que lustrada y lista para dársela a Sally.  
Jack divisó un pequeño diamante naranja y lo revisó.  
No lo había visto. Había pasado desapercibido por sus cavidades oculares.  
Una vez que lo vio de cerca, Jack notó que tenía la forma de una calabaza y pensó que era perfecta. Y así, la adjuntó al anillo que había mandado a hacer específicamente para su Sally.  
Una vez terminado, metió el anillo a su bolsillo, tomó la caja musical y se retiró.  
Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Sally y guardó la caja en la canasta de picnic que él había preparado.  
Sally salió de la cocina y se dirigió a él.  
—No es que no me guste, pero ¿por qué tanto alboroto con esta cita?  
Jack besó su frente y le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa.  
—Porque te tengo una sorpresa.  
—¿Una sorpresa?  
Jack asintió. —Te la daré una vez que lleguemos allá.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, Jack se sentó e invitó a Sally a sentarse justo frente a él, para que pudiera abrazarla por la espalda cada vez que quisiera.  
—Preparé pay de calabaza, aunque no es tan bueno como el tuyo. También traje sandwiches de oruga y cucarachas cubiertas de chocolate… Y también traje esto.  
Finalmente, Jack sacó la caja y se la entregó. Mientras ella la observaba, Jack recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y la rodeo con sus brazos.  
—¿Te gusta?  
Sally sonrió. —Ya la terminaste.  
Entonces, como si supiera que Jack se lo pedía, giró la llave y escuchó la canción que salía de la caja mientras la bailarina empezaba a dar vueltas.  
Sally quedó perpleja al escuchar la música. —Es…  
—Nuestra canción. —Terminó Jack y después le plantó un beso en el cuello.

Cuando terminaron de comer y después de un rato de ver las estrellas, ambos se levantaron para irse, mientras que iban tomados de la mano, Jack empezaba a hablar sobre el ajedrez, confundiendo a Sally, puesto que no hallaba ninguna relación.  
—… Cuando pierdes a la reina en el ajedrez el juego se ve potencialmente perdido, puesto que ella es quien protege al rey y es una de las piezas más importantes. De hecho es la más poderosa… Espera, se me cayó algo.  
Mientras hablaba, dejó caer el anillo al suelo y detuvo a Sally para poder recogerlo, cuando ella se giró, vio a Jack de rodillas, limpiando algo que tenía en su mano libre.  
—Cómo iba diciendo, el juego se ve perdido ante la caída de la reina porque el rey queda expuesto y sin protección. Literalmente podríamos decir que un rey está perdido sin su reina… —Le enseñó el anillo y la miró. —Como yo lo estaría sin ti.  
Sally sintió las lágrimas dispuestas a salir de sus ojos y asintió antes de que Jack siquiera pudiera preguntarle como era debido.  
—¿Serías mi esposa?  
Sally siguió asintiendo y Jack le colocó el anillo, se levantó para abrazarla y ella se colgó de él, entre lágrimas y risas. Jack correspondió levantándola en el aire mientras le daba vueltas y su sonrisa aumentaba cada milésima de segundo. Aún mientras le daba vueltas, ambos se besaron y Jack paró para sostenerla mejor y hacer el beso más profundo.  
—Te amo Sally.  
Sally lo abrazó con fuerza. —Y yo a ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserte el "Charlie vengo inspirado" por favor*  
> Porque chance y al rato subo otro.


	3. Primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se va a clasificar pero quise poner las notas antes para especificar que aunque no hay contenido tan explícito, si hay menciones al sexo y ese tipo de cosas. No hay nada fuerte pero puede haber contenido que tal vez consideren no apto. Todo depende de como lo piensen.

La primera vez que habían hecho el amor había sido en su primer aniversario. Jack había despertado la mañana de esa navidad recorriendo en el aire las costuras en la espalda de Sally mientras esperaba a que ella despertara. Su cabello rojo esparcido por la mayor parte de su lado lo hizo sonreír. Naturalmente, Sally recogía su cabello en una trenza para dormir.   
Jack pensaba que se veía hermosa con cualquier peinado, pero había algo en su cabello suelto que le hacía sentir murciélagos en el estómago.

Después de haber regresado a casa y contarle la noticia a Zero, se fueron a la habitación.  
Jack empezó a besar el cuello de Sally mientras ella miraba el anillo.  
—Digno para la futura reina calabaza.  
Sally sonrió y se giró a él, pero Jack siguió besando su cuello.  
Era demasiado común que ambos compartieran esa clase de intimidad pero muchas veces no llegaban a más, esas otras veces solían ser ocasiones especiales. Ambos disfrutaban de dichas intimidades aunque no terminaran en el sexo, como compartir la bañera o simplemente compartir esos besos apasionados que terminaban con ambos en risas.  
Pero esa era una ocasión especial.  
Jack dirigió las manos de Sally a su camisa y la guió a los botones para que los desabrochara, como tantas veces lo había hecho y después ella le ayudó a quitársela por completo.  
Cada ocasión era simplemente como la primera vez, a excepción de que la experiencia les había regalado algunos trucos, por así decirlo.  
Con el tiempo, Jack había logrado memorizar cada costura que Sally tenía, cada puntada y cada hilo diferente que la unía como si se tratara de la ruta de un mapa que lo llevaría tanto a su perdición como a la misma gloria. Había memorizado tan a la perfección su cuerpo que podría dibujarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.  
En cuanto a Sally, Jack se había sorprendido. La primera vez que lo hicieron, fueron lento, como ambos lo desearon, Jack se había quitado la camisa de la misma forma en que ahora lo había hecho y Sally empezó a besar cada uno de sus huesos mientras mencionaba sus nombres.

Una vez terminado el acto, Jack abrazó a Sally mientras se quedaba dormido.  
La cabeza de Jack se escabulló entre el cuello y el hombro de Sally, y antes de quedar profundamente dormido, le dio un beso a su hombro.  
Sally volvió a mirar el anillo.   
—¿Jack?.  
Jack respondió en un murmuro.  
—¿Crees que seré una buena reina… una buena esposa?  
Jack asintió. —Por supuesto que no, querida. Serás maravillosa, de hecho ya lo eres… —Jack sintió el peso del cansancio pero aun así continuó. —Y si el momento llega también serás una excelente madre.  
Sally besó su mano y junto con él, se quedó dormida.


	4. Primer baile

Por la mañana de Navidad, después de aquel fatídico día, Jack decidió poner el tocadiscos. Sally lo miró intrigada.  
—Pones el disco de vinilo así. —Puso el disco negro sobre el tocadiscos y después puso la aguja sobre el. —Pones la aguja así y empezará a sonar.  
Sally se acercó a él y miró el artefacto, el disco daba vueltas y la aguja parecía rallarlo, pareció hacer un ruido extraño y después escuchó la música.  
Jack sonrió y se apartó un poco, para después extenderle su mano para que la tomara.  
—¿Me permites esta pieza?  
Sally no sabía si debía tomar su mano. Jack quería bailar con ella y ella con él, el problema es que ella no sabía cómo. Al menos no un vals.  
—Vamos, no me dejes así. —Jack rió.   
—Perdón, pero…  
—Tranquila, yo te enseño. Después de un tiempo parecerá natural.  
Sally tomó su mano y espero a que Jack se acercara a ella. Lentamente, Jack tomó su mano libre y la puso sobre su hombro, para después llevar su propia mano a la cintura de ella.  
Jack sonrió y miró sus pies.  
—De acuerdo, ahora te guiaré. Empezaremos lento, y debemos ir al ritmo de un, dos, tres… —Jack repitió los números y empezó a moverse. Sally lo siguió.  
Después de un rato, Sally le había encontrado el chiste a la coreografía y empezó a seguir a Jack con naturaleza.  
Jack empezó a tararear la canción que acababa de empezar y Sally escuchó la letra. Era una canción de amor por lo que lograba escuchar. Jack le dio una vuelta lenta y la volvió a acercar a sí.  
—¿Ves?… Natural.

Jack tenía a Sally tomada de su brazo. Ambos no se habían separado desde que habían sido nombrados marido y mujer. Un brindis había pasado cuando Jack divisó a la banda del otro lado, haciéndole señas.  
Jack asintió y miró a Sally para ofrecerle su mano. Ella sonrió y la tomó. Ambos caminaron hasta quedar frente a la fuente y una vez ahí, se acomodaron para empezar su baile y esperaron a que la banda empezara a tocar una balada que ambos conocían bien.  
Ambos bailaron como tantas veces lo habían hecho tanto en la mansión como en el cementerio.  
Una vez que habían empezado a ir más lento. Sally posó sus manos al rededor del cuello de Jack y él las dejó sobre su cintura.  
—Jack, creo que estoy embarazada. —Sally soltó, como si se hubiera mantenido en una lucha entre si decirle o no y solamente se hubiera dispuesto a decirlo de una vez por todas.  
Jack la miró sorprendido, un sin fin de emociones recorriendo sus huesos. —¿E-en serio?— Terminó tartamudeando.   
Sally asintió con una sonrisa.  
Jack seguía sin saber como reaccionar. —¿Desde cuándo…?  
—De eso no estoy segura… Podrían ser dos o tres semanas…  
Por fin, Jack sonrió a más no poder. —¡Sally, esa… esa es una maravillosa noticia! —La besó y después dejó reposar su frente sobre la de ella. —Maravillosa.  
La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron, sin que nadie hubiera escuchado su conversación.  
Jack sonrió para sí, pensando en la mera casualidad de los hechos.  
Después de varios años, tan solo poco antes de su boda había pasado algo que ambos creyeron no pasaría.   
Iban a ser padres.


	5. Primer Halloween

Jack había aprendido con el tiempo que su trabajo se parecía un poco al del señor Claus.  
Su principal objetivo era hacer que las personas, y sobre todo los niños, pudieran afrontar sus miedos, o en este caso sus peores pesadillas.  
Su primera regla era no lastimarlos. Y esa regla debía ser aplicada en todos los aspectos, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.  
Pero claro, aunque su fin no era lastimarlos, si te encuentras en la lista (irónicamente) blanca de Jack, entonces te tenías que andar con cuidado.  
Usualmente los que se encontraban en esa lista eran borrachos, delincuentes y niños que se pasaban de traviesos…  
Jack esperó a que la gente pasara para escabullirse a un callejón y atrapar a su víctima. Su técnica en esos espacios era de acechar y cazar. Pero mientras seguía escabulléndose, cualquiera podría ser su próxima víctima.  
Un niño con disfraz de esqueleto iba pasando cuando Jack dejó ver su sombra y él niño paró en seco.  
Lentamente Jack se fue acercando.  
—Boo. — Se inclinó ante él y le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica. A pesar de su altura y su tétrico porte, el niño dejó de estar asustado y le sonrió.  
Jack sacó unos dulces de su bolsillo y se los entregó.  
—Parece que es más difícil espantar a los niños en estos últimos años, se están volviendo más valientes.  
El niño sonrió orgulloso dejando ver sus cuencas entre los dientes y Jack rió por lo bajo.  
—Feliz Halloween.  
Jack sentía cierto cariño hacia los niños, fueran humanos o criaturas de Halloween o de cualquier otro mundo. Jack sentía afinidad por ellos, y pronto, esa afinidad iba a rodearse a sus propios hijos. Jack sonrió al pensar que en poco más de un mes sería padre, que su propio hijo, el príncipe o princesa calabaza estaba a casi nada de nacer. Una pequeña parte de él y Sally que pronto llegaría. El niño siguió su camino y Jack vio su reloj. La noche aun era bastante joven y ya llevaba un buen récord, pero tenía que dar un buen susto ahora.  
Ese mismo día por la mañana habían asaltado una tienda comercial y por la tarde, esas mismas personas habían entrado a una casa a robar.  
Jack había encontrado a los ladrones y estaba dispuesto a asustarlos. Faltaba tan poco, había hecho ruidos, tirando cosas y desapareciendo en las sombras cuando ellos iban a investigar.  
Jack salió de las sombras y empezó a caminar a ellos, estiró su cara y dejó ver sus dientes afilados mientras les rugía.  
Paró educadamente, se acomodó el traje y los miró.  
—Devolverán todo lo que robaron y no volverán a hacerlo. ¿Capisci?  
Ambos ladrones estaban tirados en el suelo cuando Jack, al no recibir respuesta, se convirtió en espantapájaros y se inclinó a ellos, cuidando sus llamas.  
—¿Capisci?  
Ambos asintieron temblando y después Jack escuchó un ladrido bastante familiar.  
Zero flotó hasta él y lo rodeó.  
Jack volvió a la normalidad y trató de calmarlo.  
—¿Qué pasa amigo?  
Zero mordió su traje y aferrándose a él empezó a jalarlo.  
Ambos ladrones tomaron esa oportunidad para correr.  
—¡Aun no he acabado con ustedes!  
Zero siguió jalando de él hasta que Jack empezó a caminar a la dirección en la que Zero quería ir.  
—Zero, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa?  
Zero ladró y siguió adelante, una vez que vio que su amo no lo seguía volvió a ladrar.  
Cuándo lo alcanzó, vio al hombre lobo acercarse hacia él.  
—¡Jack, es bueno verte!, Zero vino a buscarte porque al parecer Sally ya está dando a luz.  
Jack se quedó perplejo. —¿Qué?  
Zero volvió a ladrar y Jack lo siguió.  
El camino era largo de donde estaban al cementerio, y del cementerio a su casa. Jack pensó que aun había sido más largo todo el camino que había hecho Zero para llegar al mundo humano y poder encontrarlo.  
Una vez que llegó a su casa, encontró al doctor que Eros amablemente les había presentado y había atendido a Sally durante todo su embarazo.  
—¡Doctor! —Jack lo saludó, inquieto. —¿Es cierto, ya va a nacer?  
El doctor sonrió tímidamente. —¿Por qué no vas a verlo tú mismo? — Su tono había sido como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.  
Sin más, Jack subió las escaleras, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y se sintió nervioso.  
Una vez que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó la voz de Sally cantar en casi un susurro y entró tímidamente.  
Sally lo miró y sonrió. Estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la cuna que habían puesto frente a su cama. Estiró su mano para que él la tomara y Jack sintió un golpe en su fantasmal corazón. Tomó su mano y se sentó detrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás.  
—Ni siquiera los miraste.  
Jack la miró. —¿Los?  
Sally sonrió, triste de verlo así. —Gemelos. —Como pudo acarició su rostro. —Son igualitos a ti.  
Jack se armó de valor y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cuna. Los observó un segundo y se dejó caer de rodillas, Sally se levantó para abrazarlo.  
—No estuve ahí para ti… para ellos.  
Sally lo calló y besó su mejilla. —No es tu culpa. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar hoy.  
Sally tomó las manos de Jack y después tomo a los bebés y de uno en uno los posó sobre sus manos.  
Eran tan pequeños que cabían perfectamente en sus largas y huesudas manos, como si tuviera que ser así.  
Ambos dormían y Jack no pudo evitar sentir pánico. —¿Y si les hago daño?  
—No lo harás.  
—Sally míralos, son tan pequeños… tan hermosos.  
Sally sonrió y Jack la miró.  
—¿Crees que me odien?  
—¿Por qué lo harían?  
Jack suspiró. —Me perdí su nacimiento. No los vi nacer.  
Sally negó. —Pero ya estás aquí.  
Jack nunca separó su vista de los recién nacidos. —¿Cuánto llevan?  
—La fuente se rompió poco después de que te fuiste. Tratamos de esperar un poco más a ver si Zero llegaba contigo pero supongo que estaban emocionados por Halloween y por eso decidieron salir antes… son tus hijos después de todo.  
Jack rió y la miró. —Sí… Así es. —Jack volvió a mirarlos y decidió besar sus frentes. —Papá está feliz de conocerlos.  
Después los volvió a dejar en la cuna y volvió a sentarse con Sally.  
—Ni siquiera yo pude presentirlo. No debes sentir culpa.  
Jack suspiró resignado. —Lo sé. Es mi responsabilidad, pero ahora también ellos son mi responsabilidad. Tú eres mi responsabilidad.  
Sally dejó reposar su espalda sobre su pecho y Jack la rodeó con los brazos, justo cuando Zero y Salem entraron lentamente a la habitación y se dirigieron a la cuna.  
—¿Cómo los vamos a llamar?  
—¿Cuáles eran los primeros nombres de la lista?  
Jack sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y la desdobló.  
—Para niña… Katrina.  
Sally asintió. —¿Y para niño?  
—Nicholas. —Jack sonrió y asintió.  
Los nuevos príncipes ya tenían nombre.


End file.
